I lovehate you
by Aizawa-san
Summary: RinXKohaku He's a lazy, sloppy teenage boy. She's a childish, giddy teenage girl. And they hate each other beyond belief. [I suck at summerys]


**Chapter 1**

Her brown loafers lightly clunked against her velvet rug as she hurriedly went from her closet to the big mirror on her dresser, taking quick glances at her appearance. She jumped a little as the door bell rang from downstairs. She took in a deep breath, hoisting her dark red tote bag over her shoulder, and made her way downstairs.

Her mother was in the doorway, giggling like a giddy teenage girl, throwing compliments at the person on the other side. She turned around as her daughter neared the doorway, giving her an excited smile.

"Aren't you just so excited about attending high school, Rin? You look a little hesitant." she said softly.

Rin let out a sigh, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, mom. I'm just nervous." she replied. _It's not the high school, but the person I'm attending it with._

Her mother nodded. "I'm sure you'll do fine, dear. Now, run along. Kohaku can't wait forever!"

She gently nudged Rin toward the doorway to bump shoulders with a boy with raven hair tied into a lazy ponytail. His brown eyes took one tired glance at her before looking away in disgust. Rin frowned and stepped out the doorway.

"Have a good first day as freshman you two!" her mother called, waving and went back inside the little house.

Rin walked behind Kohaku, not interested in making any contact with him. They were starting their first day as freshman at Jonichi High. It didn't take very long to get there, they only had to walk for 15 minutes, but it was 15 minutes too long for them. They were FORCED to walk together by their parents. Rin's mom was worried about her safety with all of the recent demon sightings, so she made a deal with Kohaku's parents that the young demon slayer would walk with Rin and keep her safe if any were to attack. The two kids completely hated each other since they first met, and protested against the deal with all the hatred inside them. But, their parents made no exceptions.

Rin looked down at her pleated rouge skirt, holding an annoyed expression. She aligned her bark brown tie and straightened her white dress shirt. She made sure her shoes didn't have any scuff marks and that her white socks were raised just below her knees. She tightened her side ponytail and ran her hand through the rest of her healthy raven hair. Giving a satisfied look, she glanced at Kohaku's attire. He wore a plain white shirt with a buttonless, dark brown jacket over it. His pants were the same color as his jacket and bore white sneakers that seemed worn out from summer. He slung a black bag lazily over his shoulder, placing the other in his pants pocket. Rin frowned.

"You could have tried to look at least decent on our first day." she said.

Kohaku glared at her over his shoulder. "Sorry we can't all be perfect. You don't even look that nice either."

Both ignored each other as they neared the school gates. Taking one last look at him, Rin let out a 'hmph', and walked away through the school yard. Kohaku watched with furrowed brows and turned the other direction.

------------------------------

Rin looked around, not knowing where she was actually going. She started to fell extremely nervous until a light tap on her shoulder made her jump. She turned to a smiling, raven haired girl with warm brown eyes. Rin squealed and nearly glomped the older girl.

"Kagome! I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head back and forth on Kagome's arm like a child.

"Yes, It's me, Rin. And I'm happy to see you too." Kagome chuckled, returning the hug.

Rin let go and smiled. "I wasn't sure if I'd find you. This school is so big."

Kagome had been Rin's friend since childhood and had always thought of her as a little sister. She always had a warm smile on her features. Everyone thought she was very pretty and can get along with her just fine. Kagome was bright and caring of others, and always did what she though was right. Rin felt like the luckiest person in the world to have someone like her as a friend.

"I'm happy I found you too," Kagome said. "Do you like the school so far?"

Rin shrugged. "It's ok, I guess. There are a lot of people."

Kagome smiled. "Yes, there have been an increase since they started allowing demons and half demons to attend."

"I love that!" Rin exclaimed happily. She was always very fond of demons.

Kagome chuckled and the two girls made their way through the hallways, Kagome showing Rin where her classes were.

------------------------------

Kohaku wondered around the school yard, not entirely sure were he was going. He found a shady spot near the school's main building and decided to sit there until the bell rang. He took out his headphones, put them on, and flopped down with his arms behind his head. He was nearly asleep when a shadow blocked his sun. He opened one eye to see gold orbs covered with silver bangs staring back at him.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kohaku gaped at his older hanyou friend.

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of his name and smirked. "Yo." he greeted. Another golden eyed and silvered haired boy stood beside him, only he didn't have the dog ears that Inuyasha had. He stayed quiet, but smiled,

"Sesshomaru, too!" Kohaku jumped up and took off his headphones. "I can't believe it's you."

"Yup!" Inuyasha grinned. "How've you been, buddy?"

Kohaku smiled. "I feel better now. I was starting to get worried that I'd never find my way around this place."

Kohaku has known Inuyasha and his older brother, Sesshomaru, since childhood. They have always been close friends and did almost everything together. Kohaku and Sesshomaru have stood up for Inuyasha when people made fun of him for being half demon, even if Sesshomaru won't admit that he cares for him. They were all like brothers.

"How have things been for you two?" Kohaku asked as they made their way into the school building.

"It's all right.," Inuyasha said. "Living with dad isn't so bad."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"That's good." Kohaku said, happy for his friends. They walked down the freshman hallway, checking the locker numbers for Kohaku's assigned locker. His expression went from excitement to disgust as he heard that all too familiar laugh. He glared at her, narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha followed his gaze and grinned.

"Kagome! Rin!" he shouted, walking up to them. Kohaku groaned and followed him.

The two girls turned to the hanyou. "Inuyasha!" Rin shouted and gave him a big hug. "And Sesshomaru!" she gave the quiet demon a hug too. He smiled and lightly patted her head.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha greeted, cooley.

Kagome's cheeks hinted a light pink. "Hi, Inuyasha."

"How are you doing?" Sesshomaru spoke, looking down at the young girl.

"Everything's great! I'm so happy to see you guys again!" Rin giddily replied.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and leaned against the lockers.

Kagome smiled. "Hi, Kohaku. Where is Sango?"

"She left really early to meet up with the student council this morning." he said, shrugging. "And that monk went with her."

"I see. Miroku is still the same pervert he's always been." Kagome sighed.

Rin laughed. "I hope Sango won't have to slap him again. He always finds a way to make her angry at him. He should just stop to notice how she feels."

Kohaku groaned. "I don't have time to listen to you go on about my sister and that monk." he said, leaving to search for his locker again.

Rin shot him an angry glare as Kagome chuckled. Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

"They still hate each other?" he asked.

"Apparently." Sesshomaru replied.

The group sighed when they heard a DING DONG, signaling the start of 1st period. They parted ways, going to their assigned classes. The day passed by quickly for Rin. Since it was the first day, all the teachers did were explain the classroom rules and pass out books. Rin looked over her schedule. Science, algebra, english, then lunch, a study hall, and end the day with french. Before Rin knew it, the final bell was ringing and the students were making their way outside. Rin placed her books into her locker and packed her tote bag. She ran out to the school yard and looked around for Kohaku. She didn't want to walk home with him, but her mom would be angry.

She looked around at all the students and teachers as they scurried out the front gates. Her eyes lit up.

_Wow. There sure are a lot of interesting demons here._

"Hey stupid. It's time to go home." Kohaku rudely informed poking her shoulder.

Rin turned to the raven haired boy and frowned. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Then stop being a stupid girl and pay attention." he sneered.

Rin wrinkled her nose. _Stupid girl?!_

"Don't call me stupid, jerk!" she fought back.

Kohaku turned away and started out the gates. Rin fumed, following him, keeping her distance. They strode past shops and parks that Rin hadn't noticed before. Small children ran through the playground, swinging on the swings, going up and down on the teeter totters, and asking their parents for icecream money. She smiled and slowed down to admire them, falling even more behind. Kohaku noticed growled.

"How do you expect us to get home if all you do is act stupid?" he said. "We don't have time to goof around."

Rin looked over at him. "I'm not goofing around!" she yelled, catching up to him. "You're such a jerk."

Kohaku turned away with a 'hmph' and continued to walk in front of her. After 10 minutes of walking through bust streets, Rin looks around cautiously, eyeing the dark alleyways. Kohaku raised an eye brow at her.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that we haven't run into any demons that want to eat us yet." she said, still looking around.

Kohaku smirked. "Why would they when I'm here?"

Rin laughed. "Yeah. Ok." she said sarcastically and walked ahead this time. Kohaku furrowed his brows.

"Whatever." he sighed.

Five dreadfully long minutes later and the two where on their street. Kohaku looked down at Rin, smirking.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll try to look nice." he said.

Rin shot her head up. "What?!"

"Puh-lease. How do you expect to get a boyfriend if you look like that? In fact, how do you expect to make any friends."

Rin clenched her fists, wanting to punch the living day lights out of him. "Well, I don't look all sloppy like you! No one would want to be friends with some egocentric jerk face!"

They took one last look at each other, sneered, and walked up to their houses. Rin opened her door and slammed it shut, as did Kohaku.

_I can't stand him! Stupid jerk!_

------------------------------

Hmmm…I sorta like the whole RinXKohaku thing. I think they would make a cute couple. :)

Not a lot of things between them in this chapter, but it's only chapter 1! They still need to realize their feelings for each other.

Please review!


End file.
